SakuraVsGaara
by MawrisaLovesSasuSaku
Summary: What if during the Preliminary Rounds, Sakura had fought Gaara in the first round? Will she win or lose? Will she even survive? Guess there is only one way to find out...


**I randomly thought about this when I was trying to sleep, and even though its not true and completely unrealistic, I decided to write it anyway. I said to myself, "Eh! What the hell! I'm** **just gonna go for it!" And I did, woooooooo. M'kay, so without further ado...**

**Disc**l**aimer: If I owned Naruto - which I don't - this is how the Preliminary rounds would've went...**

**P.S. Sorry for the stupid title haha.**

**SakuraVsGaara**

Sakura Haruno stared nervously at the competition. She thought they were even lucky they made out of the Forest of Death alive, and now they have to fight each other because there are too many people. And to make it worse, it was randomly selected and was taking place right now; none of the contestants had time to prepare themselves and analyze their opponents fighting style and jutsus. She wasn't fast like Lee or strong like Sasuke and she didn't have annoying determination like Naruto. She wasn't from a prestigious clan and had no signature jutsu, all she had going of her was her chakra control and intellect; but that wouldn't get her too far with these people.

_I'm done for. This is it, I'm gonna die I just now it! I don't even want to think about what would happened if I had to go up against those sound nin again, or the sand nin, or-_

_**Calm down! If you do end up fighting one of them, it won't help if you're freaking out. You have to be calm and collected. And I'll be here to help, when you've had to much, just let me take over and kick some ass! **_

_Thanks, but I'll have to pass. You're crazy violent in my head as it is, I don't need a lawsuit on my hands._

_**Hmph, fine!**_

Sakura blocked out her inner's rant, and tried to be calm. Her inner may be a sadistic bitch, but she had a good point every now and then. She again glanced at the other gennin, all hoping and striving to become a chunin. She gulped. They would all be fighting ruthlessly to get that goal, and she probably wasn't even as strong as Ino-pig...

_**Sakura Haruno! For as long as I've been in your body, I have never seen you this pathetic! You are a strong kunoichi with fierce determination and a kick-ass attitude, don't talk like that! I said be calm!**_

_I'm trying!_

She then took a deep breath and looked on the bright side. To bad she couldn't find the bright side of this situation.

"Sakura-chan! Who do you think is going first?! I hope its me! I can't wait to win!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And what makes you so sure you're going to win, dobe?" Sasuke mocked. Of course at that statement, Naruto immediately bristled.

"Shut up teme!" he shouted. Sakura giggled, anxiety temporarily forgotten.

"Now's not the time for laughing Sakura, you're up." Kakashi-sensei said. Confused and scared at the panicky edge in his voice, she looked toward the screen to see who she would be fighting, and stopped dead in her tracks.

_Haruno Sakura_

_vs._

_Gaara_

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" she panicked, fully understanding why Kakashi was too. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, well, everyone did.

"Forfeit." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura spluttered.

"Wh-what?!" she knew she'd probably never beat Gaara, but Sasuke could at least pretend to believe in her.

"You heard me, I'm not going to repeat myself." she glared at him.

"No! I'm done being a fangirl, I'm not listening to you anymore!" with that said, she jumped down to the arena to face her doom.

When she landed, she looked around and saw everyone staring at her like she had five heads. Sakura huffed and turned her head to look at Gaara. He looked intimidating, very intimidating.

"All right, begin!" the proctor announced. As he said that, reality was finally setting in.

"Oh my Kami, I'm going to die..." she whispered to herself. Neither she nor Gaara had moved an inch, she wanted to wait for him to go first; in case she could miraculously find some way to at least land a hit on him. But, she figured, if she was going to die anyway, she was going down fighting till her last breath. She took a big breath again, and raced towards him. She could hear the audience gasping, and could practically feel them gaping at her like she was an idiot; but she was to focused on what to do that she didn't really care.

She aimed a punch at his face, but of course, the sand blocked it. Then she tried to side-kick him, but that damn sand still blocked it. Sakura knew she had to do something with that gourd so the sand will temporarily stop coming, so she ran around him as quickly as possible and threw a kunai at the gourd with all her might. The sand came up and deflected it, sending it flying towards her.

She growled, but just barely dodged the kunai as it zoomed passed her; embedding into the wall. _What to do, what to do?! _She thought frantically.

She made a couple shadow clones, hoping against hope that it would distract him long enough so she could do _something_ useful. Her clones all jumped at him from different directions, while the real Sakura hid in the shadow of one, to sneak attack him. As predicted, it didn't take long at all for him to get rid of them, and when it came to the last clone with Sakura hiding in its shadow, she raised her arm, if she could punch Naruto a few feet, she could with Gaara. Well, she told herself that anyway. His sand got rid of the clone no problem, but she was just as shocked as Gaara when his eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and got punched in the face. Pretty damn hard too.

He flew back just as much as Naruto did all those times, and all Sakura could do is stare down at her hand. Still clenched in a fist.

"I can't believe I hit him..." she murmured to herself.

"Yeah! Go Sakura-chan! You're kicking his ass!" Naruto cheered from the stands. Sakura smiled at him. Then, she felt a new presence. Just the feeling of it made her hair stand up on the back of her neck, its was so...demonic. She could feel the blood-lust. She warily turned her head just in time to see Gaara standing up, holding his eye and wearing a wicked grin.

"Oh my Kami, what have I done?" she questioned. Maybe she should have listened to Sasuke. She watched him carefully, seeing what his next move would be. But he just continued to stare at her, and grin creepy like. Then he finally brought his hand down and held it up in front of him.

At that point, Sakura was scared for her life and confused at his actions. Why was his hand still up? This is not the time to want to play patty cake. That was until she saw sand rushing toward her at an alarming speed.

"Eeeep!" she 'eeeped' and ran away from it, but that sand was to fast and was gaining on her. She could feel her heart beating in her ears and her lungs were starting to ache at the speed she was running at, but the sand never seemed to get farther away; in fact, in looked a lot closer. She could feel some grains of it already touching her legs. She jumped high up, but she couldn't escape it.

It finally caught her. She was smothered in sand, from her chin down. And no matter how much she struggled, it never loosened, it felt tighter in fact.

"Sakura-chan! Get out of there!" she wanted to retort with an, "I'm trying!", but couldn't as it constricted even tighter. She could feel blood trickling down her mouth, and even though she knew it was the end, she smiled at Naruto and mouthed a 'good-bye'.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara closed his hand, and the sand fell. Along with Sakura's limp bloody form.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" believe it or not, but Sakura was still alive. She wasn't conscious and was barely breathing, but she could feel inner Sakura's presence, and had no choice.

_Inner, I need you..._

_**About time! **_So inner Sakura was taking over. Now, that conversion is very painful, and with the condition Sakura was in before that, you couldn't imagine the pain she felt.

Sakura writhed about and screamed in agony, her eyes glowing and hair standing up. Finally, with one last blood curdling scream, there was a flash of light and a second Sakura was standing there. She looked exactly like regular Sakura, but her hair was long, down to her mid-back and she was wearing a half red shirt lined with white and a red skirt lined with white too. (A/N: You know the outfit she wore in the 3rd Naruto movie I think...)

"Hmm, well that wasn't supposed to happened..." the Sakura look-a-like muttered to herself. "Oh well!" she chirped happily.

"Who are you?! What have you done with Sakura?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura #2 looked at her surroundings and noticed all eyes on her.

"Idiot, I didn't do anything to her. I am Sakura's inner self. She was dying and asked me to help, I was just supposed to take over but I think that because of her condition when I tried, something must have messed up. So, here I am! Sakura Haruno's inner." everyone looked at her, dumbfounded. She sighed.

"I'll explain for you. It all started a long time ago, even before she met you Ino," all eyes turned to Ino for a second, but continued to stare at this 'inner', "as you know, she had not had the perfect childhood all of you think, she was teased and harassed because of her fore-head. She had absolutely no friends. Most kids around that age create imaginary friends, and this case was no different. Sakura wanted a friend, so she created one; me. But because her need for a friend was so strong, that I eventually became something more. I became apart of her.

"When that bitch Ami with the ugly purple hair would tease her, I would talk to her and give her encouragement to stand up for herself. She never truly did until she met Ino. During that time I became less and less frequent. Still there though, but because Ino was helping her, she didn't need me much. She started to get more friends and then eventually her first crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

"And then things went down hill for their friend ship. Sakura found out that Ino also liked Sasuke, so she declared that they would be rivals. And rivals they were. Bitter," inner paused, "well, that's all really. She was put onto Team 7, and you know the rest. So, I'm here to pummel Gaara and show everyone Sakura's true strength. Like this," she punched the ground, and it shattered. (A/N: You know, like in Shippuden!) Then she disappeared from sight, and reappeared behind Gaara when he jumped in the air, to avoid the rocks. She punched him back into the ground, and created another crater.

"You see now, don't ever underestimate her!" she shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Gaara shakily stood up, and she noticed some of his face came off. _Wait, face?! _Not wanting to give him anytime to strike, she disappeared and reappeared behind him again.

"Not this time." he said and quickly turned around and kicked her in her side, sending her flying.

"Inner Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed.

"I'm fine Naruto." she stated while getting up and wiping blood from her chin.

"Good one, Gaara. But you won't win." she ran faster than Lee towards him, and his sand didn't come up fast enough to block her incoming attack. So he got kicked in the face and sent flying into the wall. His body slumped to the ground. Unconscious.

"Winner: Sakura Haruno!" everyone started cheering and screaming, and the noise woke Sakura up.

"Inner!" they all turned to see a furious Sakura standing up and clutching her stomach. "What the hell have you done?! You, you, you," everyone was expecting her to say something about her inner being outside of her body, but, always expect the unexpected, "what have you done to my body?! My hair is ugly like that, and that outfit makes me look like a whore!" she shrieked.

"Oh calm down, didn't I tell you that before you even started fighting Gaara?" Sakura realized something then.

"Oh! Gaara! Did I win?!" she asked, excited and anxious at the same time.

"Of course, have I ever let you down?" she smirked.

"Well there was that one time when-"

"That wasn't my fault!" she shouted.

"Whatev-" then Sakura doubled over and landed on her knees.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and ran towards her. Inner Sakura ran up to.

"I'm going to form our bodies once more, this could potentially be painful to, so as soon as I'm done take her to the Emergency Room." she commanded to the medical ninjas.

"Okay Sakura, you ready?"

"Ye-yeah." so inner Sakura put Sakura on her back, and in the same position, fell on top of her (A/N: Perverts probably took that the wrong way!;D). Another agonizing scream could be heard, as inner Sakura merged with her. But as quick as it came, it went. And Sakura passed out again.

"Good job Sakura-chan." Naruto said gently, rubbing her hand while they put her on the stretcher.

_I didn't know she had it in her... _Sasuke thought, impressed and proud.

_Well, looks like she finally caught up with Naruto and Sasuke. _Kakashi-sensei thought, pride filling his heart. He felt like jumping around screaming, "That's my student! That's my student! Take that Gai!", but... of course he wouldn't.

They all felt new inspiration after watching that battle, and fought with their all. Just like Sakura had.

* * *

Crappy ending, actually, this whole thing is. What was I thinking?! This sucks! But thank you to whoever takes the time to read this, and big thanks to my reviewers! :D


End file.
